


半句再见12

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见12

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*半句再见

其实刚毕业的时候黄仁珺自信心有些不足。

她只是个教育机构的舞蹈老师，而李帝努是体院的研究生，他的未来有太多的可能性。

李帝努私信评论里的女生还是一样，到了体院更是有多没少。

黄仁珺一直想吃一家店的甜品，没什么特别的就是老北京的甜食，可是李帝努一直很忙，最近忙的午饭都不用黄仁珺带了，晚饭也很少一起吃。

李帝努为了补偿黄仁珺，说要去看热映的电影。

“前任三，你是想你的前任了麽，我不想看悲伤的电影。”

“我不知道是讲这些的，你不想看就算了。”

李帝努和黄仁珺越来越没话说了。

虽然黄仁珺从来没有提过这些，一直做个“贤妻良母”陪在李帝努身旁。

但她还是隐约觉得自己和李帝努仿佛不是一个世界的人了。

12月份的时候，黄仁珺回了T市去参加教师的面试，回来以后李帝努生气了。

因为接她的不光是她的发小，还有男生，虽然她解释过，是一个认识六七年连爸妈都认识的好朋友，因为太晚怕不安全，才跟着去接的，李帝努还是因此生了好长时间气。

不知道为什么，女生的第六感总是准的吓人。

黄仁珺休息的时候躺的无聊，不知道哪冒出来的话，拿起来就说。

“你会拒绝一个你有好感的人麽。”

“会啊。”

“你对她有好感为啥要拒绝她。”

“有女朋友当然要拒绝。”

“你会不会喜欢别人超过我啊。”

“怎么想到这个问题了。”

“我就是想问问。”

黄仁珺真的是没头没脑的问的，她不知道李帝努在这个时候是用什么心情回复的她。

黄仁珺大姨妈了，两个人已经有段时间没有出去开过房了。

李帝努忙完来陪黄仁珺吃晚饭，黄仁珺还是照常笑嘻嘻的跟李帝努分享日常，商量着大姨妈完了有空出去，李帝努却显得闷闷不乐的。

最后一顿饭，不欢而散。

回去黄仁珺还是照常自己窝在被子里看综艺，李帝努却发来了消息。

“晚安爱你宝宝。”

黄仁珺没有回复，直到第二天上午醒来也没有和李帝努说话。

“怎么不理我呀。”

“你不想理我，我也不想理你。”

“我累了。”

“累了那你就好好休息，心情好了在跟我说话。”

“分手吧。”

“我真的很累，我压力太大了。我想有一些自己的空间。我知道你特别特别好，也特别喜欢我，连特别珍贵的第一次也给了我，我真的特别爱你。我以后最喜欢的人也是你，我不想恋爱了，我想研究生阶段好好学习，我想抓住机会留在B市。我也不想你跟着我在这边受苦了，你恋家在你爸妈身边对你自己也好。”

“你都想好了，那就这样吧。”

黄仁珺没有像想象中一样纠缠，平淡的同意了分手，第二天就打了辞职报告，花了好多钱把自己的东西顺丰邮回了家，剩下的月租没有要，锅碗瓢盆全部留给了房东，把觉得李帝努用的到的东西放到了他宿舍楼下的电车里。

她回家的时候正值年底，托她的福，黄家过了个温度极低的年，她只说了句“分手了”就把自己关在屋子里，黄爸黄妈不敢问也不敢说什么。

李妈在大年初几的时候给黄仁珺发了一条消息。

“珺，新年快乐，安全回家了吧。”

“阿姨，他不要我了。”

“他给自己的压力大，这几天回来又帮忙处理叔叔的事，你等等他吧。”

“叔叔怎么了？”

“他出车祸了，没什么事。”

黄仁珺听了整个人从床上翻了起来，定了火车票打了车，冒冒失失的一个路痴自己顺着地址找到了H市李帝努家。

李妈开门看到黄仁珺的时候有些吃惊，还是很快把她迎了进来。

黄仁珺看了眼好端端的李爸，就进了李帝努的屋子。

李帝努不知道带着耳机跟谁聊天笑的很开心，但是脸一看到黄仁珺就拉了下来。

“你怎么来了。”

“我担心你。”

喜欢一个人，嘴上说着狠话，裤裆却顶了起来。

黄仁珺看李帝努不好好跟她说话，委屈的就要掉眼泪。

李帝努的冷脸这才柔和起来，“去外面吧，别让我爸妈担心。”

两个人到了一个小饭馆，李帝努要了好几瓶酒。

两个人边喝边聊才知道，李爸的车追尾了，追尾的车主当场就去世了，李爸的车还是有一些责任。

李帝努边喝还是嘴里边叨叨着。

“你真的特别特别好。”

“不要等我。”

李帝努说了好多，黄仁珺也听了好多。

就这样过了好久。

两个人喝的不多，可却都喝的晕晕乎乎的，可能是心情的过吧。

两个人没有回李帝努家，被李帝努带到了家旁边的酒店。

黄仁珺晃晃悠悠的进了屋，看见了屋里标间的两张床，她脸冷了。

“什么意思？”

李帝努好像也喝的有些上头，自己脱了衣服就开始往一张床上躺。

“没什么意思，你睡那张，我睡这张，明天我送你去火车站，我还要去给我爸处理事。”

黄仁珺不干了，趴在李帝努身上就开始吻他。

“我们都分手了，你知道下次什么时候见到我么。”

她边吻边哭。

李帝努一下把她反压在单人床上，疯狂的吻她，他也疯了。

吻的两个人都满身浴火的时候，李帝努用力挺了挺下身。

“我不想戴套了。”

第一次真正负距离接触竟然是在分手以后，两个人真的是都喝多了。

李帝努像疯了一样肏黄仁珺，黄仁珺也像疯了一样吻李帝努并承受。

肏着肏着李帝努跪起来把性器抽出来顶在黄仁珺嘴上。

“舔。”

黄仁珺没做思考就含了进去，性器上带着她的液体、李帝努的液体，她的口水，又被李帝努重新顶进了黄仁珺的身体里。

黄仁珺不知道做了多久，她完完全全的断片了。

她只记得做到最后李帝努没有内射，李帝努说你所有的都给了我，这个留给你未来的男朋友吧。

黄仁珺没有回答，但她的心寒了，一个肏你的人为你担心未来的男友，真tm贴心呢，他喝多了。

她醒的的时候是被尿憋醒的。

她迷迷糊糊的起身随便在桌子上拿了一个手机照亮，去了厕所。

凌晨三点。

她坐在马桶上的时候才发现自己拿的是李帝努的手机，李帝努的手机有她的指纹锁。

好奇心使然。

她看见了自己最不想看到的东西，和其他女生聊天的记录，虽然没有说什么，但是他以前从来不会回复这些小女生的私信的。

黄仁珺回去的时候，发现床是湿湿的，她推着熟睡李帝努起来换了张床，又环着他睡了。

早起醒的时候，黄仁珺像以前一样在李帝努嘴上亲了一口。

问了李帝努她才知道，昨晚她断片了，床湿是因为昨天李帝努把她肏尿了。

黄仁珺像往常一样起床、收拾自己、和李帝努说话。

“去给我买避孕药吧。”

李帝努穿着衣服，抬头看了一眼黄仁珺，愣了一会点点头。

“对不起。”

黄仁珺没有回话，她装做没有听到。

昨天他们喝多了，他失控了，没有戴套。

李帝努买回来带着黄仁珺去吃早饭，黄仁珺不想吃还是被李帝努强喂了一些，药需要在饭后一个小时吃。

黄仁珺被李帝努送到火车站以后，像以前他送自己走的时候一样，抬头像李帝努要了一个吻。

李帝努像往常送她一样说“再见。”

而黄仁珺没有说再见。

吻完她转身就走了，等她在回头的时候，李帝努一个大男生已经在人群里哭的不成样。

黄仁珺不知道李帝努为什么哭，该哭的是她才对不是麽，明明是他说的分手。

以前送她走的时候李帝努都是买站台票陪她一起等车，等她坐上车以后，跟她挥手送她走的，这次连站台票都没买，他是哭什么呢。

李帝努给黄仁珺买的是卧铺票，可黄仁珺一路五六个小时一下也没有趟，楞楞的靠在那里坐着发呆，一滴泪都没掉。

吃药闹铃响的时候，黄仁珺把闹铃关了，把药干咽了下去，手机上删了李帝努的手机号、微信、取关了微博。

还有再见麽。

李帝努，以后自己好好的。

回到家以后黄仁珺就把自己关到了屋子里，白天蒙上被子睡觉，晚上夜深人静的时候边翻和李帝努的聊天记录边哭。

就这样昼夜颠倒、三天能吃上一顿饭的，过了半年，整个人173的个子瘦到100斤不到，胃病也是这时候出来的。

她从来没有逼过李帝努什么时候就一定跟她结婚，她尊重李帝努给他自己的空间，她从来没有翻过李帝努的手机，除了错拿这一次，他忙她不会抱怨，只等着他抽出时间来宠幸她一下，她那么恋家可是她还是主动留在了B市陪他，B市是首都扎根不容易，她会陪着他一起吃苦，她不在乎…

她是不在乎，可他在乎。

颓废了半年，黄仁珺不在看那些过去式的甜言蜜语，那些聊天记录。

振作起来开始准备了正式教师的考试，成了一名小学教师。

一起吃苦的人，不一定能一起享甜的。

分手一年后李帝努恋爱了，是一个篮球俱乐部的篮球运动员。

长相一般，身材一般，整年全国各地跑打比赛，和李帝努见不上几面。

但挺好的，和他有共同的爱好，他很崇拜她，工作也在他家的H市。

巧的是也和黄仁珺一样是T市人。

不知道她的全名是什么，李帝努叫她邓邓，在微博上说这是他的女孩。

缝上有时间，李帝努会和邓邓在B市约会，带她去吃黄仁珺曾喜欢的那家甜品店。

带她去看黄仁珺曾不想出来看的热映电影。

去开他和黄仁珺常去的那家酒店的房。

会在做完爱混混睡睡的时候喊只叫过一个人的“宝宝”。

李帝努从来没有叫过邓邓“宝宝”。

他不像以前一样无趣了，社交软件也经常更，他晒的微博下，评论全部是“好男友”“宠妻狂魔”。

但李帝努知道他不是，他对不起邓邓。

更对不起黄仁珺。

寒假的时候小学老师黄仁珺早早完成了工作回家休息，准备过年。

在一个昏睡完的午后，黄仁珺站在阳台发呆，楼外下起了大雪，歌单也正好播到了半句再见。

看见雪她总会想起一个人，和一场错过的雪。

“残缺的诗篇，遗忘的誓言，谁脑海有张忘不掉的脸。”

“有些从前太执念，那痕迹太明显。”

“想要遗忘，怎么反复挂牵。”

“而你在心里面，要怎么道别。”

“下雪了，光着个脚在阳台冷不冷昂。”

黄妈叫她的时候黄仁珺才从思绪中回过神来。

回过神的时候，她的脸已经被不知道什么时候流下来的凉凉泪水濡湿了。

黄仁珺改了好多毛病。

还睡懒觉，但不会睡到中午了。

会起床按时吃早饭了，会照料一下有胃病的胃。

会在家也勤快了，勤快的她爸妈都不认识她了。

会不整天抱着手机玩了，没人叫她小近视了。

会在睡醒的下午看看书写写字了，她不是躺尸了是教师。

会把自己得心情没人说了写进日记里了，她的所有心情只和一个人说过。

不会再让自己闷出病了。

但不知道她不看私信这点有没有改。

因为她听歌站在阳台的时候，她的微博未关注私信里躺着一条。

“你那里也下雪了麽。”

说这半句再见，已过了多少年。

无解。


End file.
